


Romantico Caliente

by LovelyBackstreetReader1093



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Champagne, Chocolate, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Latin love, Love, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Romance, Sex, Strawberries, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyBackstreetReader1093/pseuds/LovelyBackstreetReader1093
Summary: Coming up 20 years together and their 13th anniversary, Leigh is worrying there isn’t enough romance in her and Howie’s marriage, so she goes to Leighanne and Kristin for advice. At the same time, Howie wants to make date night for him and Leigh very special, so Brian and Kevin gave him some ideas. Later on at night with the kids at their grandmother’s, when Leigh gets home, Howie gives her a very hot, sexy surprise she may never forget!Howie snuck up on his wife, and slapped her ass playfully. Leigh yelped, and whirled around, her husband immediately seeing the effect on her. He bit his lip, and Leigh mouthed “later”. He nodded and kissed her cheek softly. Leigh closed the dishwasher, and quickly made her way up the stairs and to their bedroom door openingHowie grinned laying in their bed, already naked with the thin sheet laying over his lower half but leaving nothing to the imagination.crawling onto the bed and right to her love, capturing her lips with his. Howie grabbed one of the strawberries and dipped it in the warm chocolate."Open up Babe."Leigh taking a bite of the strawberry covered in chocolate."Mmmmmm.."Howie smiled feeding his love a few moreLeigh smiled, and Howie nodded.
Relationships: Brian Littrell/Leighanne Littrell, Howie Dorough/Leigh Dorough, Kevin Richardson/Kristin Richardson





	Romantico Caliente

Looking though the 20th anniversary posts from Brian and Leighanne and Kevin and Kristin, Leigh couldn't help but wondered how long it has been since she and howie met. With their anniversary of 20 years together and their 13th wedding anniversary coming up, she begin to figure out what to do with the love of her life this year after everything that has happened with the pandemic and the rescheduled tour dates postpone for next year. With two boys, she was thinking if she should add another child to the family or enjoyed with what they had.

"I can't believe it's almost 20 years." Leigh took a sip of her coffee.

Howie poured a glass of wine for him and Leigh, and the two settled in the den under a blanket. It was still a little cool to be sitting out at night by the pool. 

“What’s going on love?” Howie looked at his wife, who blushed and sipped her wine. 

“You know coming up?” she replied, and Howie rolled his eyes. 

“Of course I do Le…” Howie held his hand out, and the two walked into their bedroom, the door shutting with a click and locking a second later. Howie would unlock it before they fell asleep in case the boys needed them. Howie asked, as he walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around his wife, nuzzling into her neck. Leigh leaned her head on Howie’s before the two kissed and Howie pulled away. “Can’t believe we’ve been together for so long now. I am so happy Howie chuckled softly. 

“Yes, I know Leigh traced Howie’s face as she laid against his chest. “Love you Leigh” Howie sighed, and his wife smiled, before taking his hand, and wandering back to their bedroom, Howie grinned as he picked Leigh up, laying her down on the bed, and undressing her once again. He loved his wife’s body, and loved getting this time with her nearly every single day. Howie and Leigh were sharing a bottle of wine, and sitting outside watching the night sky. Leigh had her head on Howie’s chest, and they had their hands intertwined.Howie grinned, and got up, already pulling his shirt off as he walked towards their bedroom.“What Howie plan for tonight ” Leigh thought, as she finished her wine, and went to put their glasses in the dishwasher. She heard Howie close their bedroom door, and Leigh saw his engorged member, and took off, along with her panties, andtaken her shirt and bra off, before laying against the pillows, spreading her legs. Howie crawled in between her legs, and She climbed on top of Howie, and eased her hole down on his cock, feeling Leigh go up and down on his cock, making him moan and groan, as he got more and more wrecked., as he threw his head back and groaned loudly.Leigh sped her movements up, thrusting her hips up and down her husband’s cock, watching Howie , and she pulled off gently, his wife, while using the other to travel up to her breasts, squeezing them softly. Leigh moaned out, as she arched into Howie’s fingers, loving how expertly he fingered her. Howie grinned seeing his wife so wrecked already, and sped up his movements. 

“ Ungh !” Leigh panted out, knowing she wasn’t going to last much longer. Howie kept his movements brisk, Leigh became and looked at Leigh, who made grabby hands for him, wanting him next to her, cuddling. Howie kissed his wife, before taking her in his arms, and cuddling her close to him.The two snuggled down in bed, ready to enjoy Howie curled around Leigh, and they fell asleep in each other's arms, happy to still be together after 13 years married, and still as in love as the day they married.


End file.
